How to Train Your Dragon 2 (game)
The game How to Train Your Dragon 2 is a video game based on the movie of the same name and was published by Little Orbit for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, and Wii U. It was released in June 2014. Description Take to the skies and return to the fantastical Viking Isle of Berk. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut & Ruffnut and their Dragons are now competing in fierce tournaments to determine the ultimate Dragon Rider. Choose your Dragon Racer, soar through clouds, and explore new unmapped territories. Discover hidden locations, unlock mysterious Dragon Riders, and join in epic races across the beautiful yet treacherous Island of Berk. Features: Choose your Rider and Dragon to train and compete in races and tournaments Challenge a friend to claim the title of Best Dragon Rider Explore the mysterious Island of Berk to discover hidden quests. Unlockables Special abilities *Toothless can turn at super-sonic speeds *Stormfly's shooting range is increased *Hookfang can self ignite upon contact with other players *Meatlug's lava blast hits multiple players in one *Barf and Belch can make an enormous explosion of fire on an aimed shot Secret dragons *Stoick and Skullcrusher can be unlocked after completing the first or second tournament, he can be found in the sea caves some way to the right of the dragon arena near Berk. All the player must do to unlock Stoick is fly into him once found. *Valka and Cloudjumper can be unlocked after completing the second or third tournament, in order to access Valka however the player must fly up to the highest mountain on Berk, there they will see at the very height limit a single Terror creating a racing hoop and Valka on her dragon. In order to unlock them the player must come first in the secret cloud race which is initiated by flying through the Terror hoop. It is worth noting that if the player completes the race within a certain time they will earn an achievement, if the player fails however then they must attempt the race again by flying back to the start position. Going through the terror hoop once again will trigger the race. Racing Paint By completing all the main tournaments with all the main dragons, the player will unlock their racing paint. Gameplay Choosing from one of seven playable dragons and riders, the player must compete in a series of challenges that serve as practice for the main tournaments across the island of Berk. Upon completion of each set of challenges there will be a final tournament to decide the overall winner, with Gold, Silver and Bronze medals giving points towards an overall score. The island of Berk also features many hidden collectibles for the player to find and secrets to unlock: Scenic Perches Platforms in environmentally beautiful or film featured locations, due to how they are virtually identical to all other platforms in the game. Finding these perches can be tricky. Lost Sheep Perhaps the most difficult collectible to find are to lost sheep hidden across Berk, they are relatively small compared to the player and blend in very easily with the surrounding environment. The best way to find these animals is to fly low around sea stacks and cliff edges and listen for the distinctive "Baaa" sound they make. There are no areas off limits to the sheep, however, as many will be located in places that one would assume is impossible to get to on foot. In order to collect a sheep, the player must fly close enough to it that their dragon picks it up, once they have done so the player must fly back to the village and drop each sheep in the large pen marked in the town. Fire Beacons The fire beacons are ignitable bowls spread across Berk and can usually be found on the sides of cliffs and areas with Viking houses or structures, like the scenic perches these bowls can blend in extremely well with the surrounding area. It is advised that when searching for these that the player holds down the fire button, as their dragon will lock onto it once in range, to light the bowl simply fire at it. Viking Statues Similarly to the fire beacons the Viking Statues are spread around Berk on the tops of mountain peaks and sea stacks, these statues are one of the easier collectibles to find as their tall grey appearance makes them easy to spot even from a distance. Like the beacon, simply fire at them in order to light the fire in their mouths. Ice Sculptures Only found on the high altitude areas of Berk where snow begins to form these blocks of ice. When fired at by the player will create a sculpture similar to that of the Viking Statues. Surprisingly, these ice blocks stand stark out due to their cobalt icy blue colour and can be found on mountain peaks, in Berk's caves, on cliff ledges and snow banks. Tokens Each dragon and its rider will have unique tokens that they can collect which are scattered quite literally everywhere around Berk, they are identifiable by their rotation and the glimmering sound they make when a player is close by. Due to the sheer number of these tokens and how easy it is to miss them it is highly advised that players looking to collect them all search methodically, beginning from sea level and lapping the entire island before flying incrementally higher each time and repeating this process. The Golden Terror The Golden Terror is a unique non ridable dragon that begins to appear after the player completes the second or third dragon tournament. In order to find this dragon players can check the game map where, if spawned, a golden Terror symbol will appear on their map. However, the Golden Terror is extremely fast and agile, which can lead to a long and possibly frustrating chase. If the player looses the Terror they must wait before another appears somewhere else on the map. *A map showing some of the locations for these collectibles can be found on the Little Orbit support page under How To Train Your Dragon 2 Here. Characters Main Characters *Hiccup *Astrid *Snotlout *Fishlegs *Ruffnut and Tuffnut *Stoick (secret, needs to be unlocked) *Valka (secret, needs to be unlocked) Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Hookfang *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Skullcrusher (secret, needs to be unlocked) *Cloudjumper (secret, needs to be unlocked) Trivia *Unlike the first How to Train your Dragon game, the player can only fly on his/her dragon and not walk around by foot *If the player accesses the dragon hanger from the pause menu and presses UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, he/she can unlock Valka and Stoick (does not work on the Wii versions) *When in multiplayer mode, if someone else completes a race before the player, he/she can throw a basket on their head as he/she passes through the last ring, which stays on their head when the game is finished. Site Navigation Category:Video Games